Heatstroke
by XxStriderxX
Summary: The pups just came back after a mission. After playing volley ball a problem occurs mid game and Rocky and Chase face potential risk Will they recover from the vicious attack from the heat
1. The Heatstroke

Marshall: Hey ,Ryder you think we could go and play now?

Ryder: Sure You all been good pups , go have some fun!

Hearing that the pups begin running and helping to put back up the volley ball net as they begin feeling a slight change in temperature.

Marshall: Zuma and Chase are team captains. I'll Flip a coin and see who picks first and serves first **(****_To answer your question, yes people do this.)_**

Chase: I say ... Tails!

Zuma: Than I'm going for heads than

*Marshall then tosses a coin in the air flipping over multiple times.*

Marshall: It's heads!

Zuma: Looks like i'm going first dude! I'll pick .. Rocky!

Chase: I'll pick. Marshall

Zuma: Next , Skye!

Chase: Than that leaves me with Rubble.

Marshall: So lets begin!

Serves up dude ,Zuma says as he hits the ball down towards Chase.

Chase then strikes the ball towards the other side to the right, You'll have to try harder than that if you want to beat me!

Rocky then hits it back towards the far right **(His right)** touching the ball down behind Rubble. One Point! Rocky says

***This would usually continue between both sides until something happens later***

_*The pups would continue playing over time as they begin to start to get tired and Rubble and Sky steps out and goes into the shade* * Marshall ,Chase , Zuma and Rocky would still be tired and both Rocky and Chase would be trying harder then normal wanting to win as both their eyes slightly begin to blur*_

Marshall: The Points are tied 24 to 24 Next point wins!

All the pups then work competitively as Chase serve's the ball in the air and Rocky hits it back.

Rocky: This game is mine! I win!

Chase: Not if I have anything to say abou- Chase is soon cut off as he collapses on the ground rapidly painting ad stressing out from exhaustion

Chase!? Are you okay? Rocky says as he walks over towards Chase. Rocky then ironically collapses on the ground seeing similar if not worse affects from it.

This then puts Ryder and all the pups in shock soon rushing towards them and seeing what is happening

Skye: Ryder are they going to be okay?

Ryder: I don't know what's happening but i'm going to have them rest in the shade they look exhausted.

*Ryder then does exactly that placing them under an umbrella and letting them rest as they both pass out on the ground sand*

15 Minutes later Chase then wakes up as well as Rocky 6 -7 Extra minutes after that.

Ryder then observe's this and would quickly send Marshall over there as well.

Marshall give these two pups a check up please , Ryder says

Marshall: Alrighty than

Marshall quickly then dashes over towards the pups noticing something indifferent from before

Marshall: Ryder.. I'm pretty sure it isn't normal they are getting even more exhausted and hot then before. Something is wrong.

Ryder:I think they are overheated i'm going to get some water for them. Ryder then goes to fetch some water for the pups as Marshall begins realization of what's happening

Marshall: Hmmm. Ruff! Thermometer! Marshall then puts thermometers in Chase and Rocky's mouth seeing extremely high temperature's slowly continuing to rise. High Temperature , Over Exhaustion , Rapid panting , Overheating ... Yep I figured it out

Ryder: What is it Marshall?

Marshall:Well... This is pretty serious ... They both are having a Heat stroke and it hit pretty hard.

**Well that is one Chapter done any improvements? ****Recommendations feel free to post your opinion / thoughts on the story and I will make the next chapter any time this week**


	2. Resolution

Ryder: Marshall if they have heatstroke give them some colder water and I will get some wet towels , Its important that they cool down quickly.

Ruff! Cold Water Bottle Marshall says sending the bottle's flying out of his pup pack.

Marshall: Hope that makes you feel better try to stay out of the sun a bit and take a rest

Chase: Heh... alright Marshall we will

Later Ryder comes back with some cold and wet towels placing them on both of the pups making them sigh in relief

Even though I hate wet things and water I guess I will have to keep this on, Rocky says in a mocking voice. Making all 4 of them laugh

Ryder: Well get some rest pups we'll get you back to the lookout later alright , just make sure you take a long rest and if something is wrong again just tell Marshall or me and remember whenever your in trouble just yelp for help! **(_I'm determining if I need that here)_**

_** And that's the end of the story any suggestions or things to fix in the story? Tell me! and yes I know it was short but I ran out of idea's by then rather quickly**_


End file.
